1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector electrically connecting an electronic package such as an IC package to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector comprises a housing having a plurality of contacts, a stiffener surrounding the housing and formed with an engaging portion, a cover rotatably mounted on the housing and having a tongue portion, and an L-shaped lever mounted along outer sides of the housing and engaging with the tongue portion of the cover. When an IC package is positioned on the housing, the cover is rotated from an open position to a closed position and fasten the IC package at the closed position via an engagement between the lever and the engaging portion.
The cover could fasten the IC package at the closed position, when the lever is rotated to the closed position and engages with the engaging portion of the stiffener. It is complicated to assemble the lever onto the housing and rotate the lever between the open position and the closed position. Simultaneously, the lever is assembled along the outer sides of the housing and would take up a certain extra space. It is therefore hard to realize the miniaturization of the electrical connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.